Takoyaki
by Darkie59
Summary: Tadayoshi travaille dans le restaurant de son père et rêve d'un meilleur avenir. Ryo/Tacch M


Voilà! C'est mon petit cadeau de Noel pour vous! Je pars jeudi pour la France alors pendant un mois je ne pense pas écrire. Cette fic est plus longue que d'habitude pour vous faire un peu patienter et il y a même un lemon!

Bonne vacance à vous! Joyeux Noel et bonne année! On se retrouve en 2014! Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font vraiment plaisir!

* * *

Ecriture normale: Tacch

_Ecriture italique: Ryo_

Parfois je me demande ce que je serais devenu si j'avais pris un chemin différent. Si, au milieu de ma vie j'avais eu envie de faire autre chose ou simplement si j'avais choisi une autre voie que celle de la facilité.

A quinze ans je n'étais pas sérieux concernant les études alors sans réfléchir j'ai décidé de prendre la succession de mon père. Il est à la tête de plusieurs restaurants de takoyakis. Ça me semblait simple, pas besoin d'y penser plus longtemps. En plus qui ne rêverait pas d'être directeur d'une société prospère ?

C'était mal connaître mon père que de penser ainsi. Bien entendu j'ai obtenu un emploi à la fin de mon lycée mais à la plonge. Un an à se contenter de laver de la vaisselle. J'ai cru devenir fou à voir les plats s'entasser. Peu importe si j'en lavais dix car vingt me revenaient. C'était un travail sans fin, ennuyeux mais à la hauteur de mes compétences actuelles selon mon géniteur.

Il m'a bien fait comprendre de cette manière qu'il désapprouvait mon choix quant à mon refus d'entrer à l'université.

Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai ravalé ma fierté voulant avant tout prouver à mon père qu'il avait totalement tort. J'ai nettoyé des milliers de plats et au bout d'une année il m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Il voulait m'annoncer quelque chose.

Il m'accordait une promotion ! Je m'imaginai déjà en costume trois pièces, déambulant dignement dans les bureaux et prenant peu à peu les rênes de la société.

En réalité j'ai quitté l'enfer de l'évier pour rejoindre celui de la salle. Je suis devenu serveur. Au départ le fait d'être enfin en contact avec la clientèle me plaisait. C'est quand même plus agréable de parler à une personne plutôt qu'à un verre. Et puis les difficultés ont commencé. J'ai toujours été plus ou moins maladroit. On dira que j'ai un problème d'équilibre. C'est héréditaire. Je tiens ça de ma mère. Qu'on nous fasse porter plus de deux assiettes et on trouvera le moyen de tomber ou de trébucher.

Quand j'ai commencé le service j'ai bien dû écraser des dizaines de pieds et j'ai explosé tous les records de casse. J'ai tout de même tenu un an. Je suis obstiné ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais même ou je devrai dire surtout si les gens ne parient pas un yen sur ma réussite. Ça aussi, c'est héréditaire. Je le tiens de mon père.

Une nouvelle fois j'ai eu rendez-vous dans le bureau de mon paternel mais je ne me faisais plus vraiment d'espoir. Et j'avais raison. Cela fait six mois désormais que je prépare des takoyakis. C'est tellement routinier comme activité que, une fois installé à mon poste, je passe en mode automatique. Je ne fais pas attention à mes gestes, je laisse mon corps agir instinctivement.

J'en ai marre de cette situation. J'aimerai prendre mon envol et prouver à mes parents qu'ils n'ont pas toujours raison, que je peux réussir ma vie sans étude mais comment ? Ce travail me permet de payer mon loyer et mon alimentation. Si j'arrête je n'ai plus rien alors je continue.

_Fils de pêcheur j'ai rapidement compris que si je voulais m'élever socialement je devais faire deux choses : endurcir mon caractère et étudier plus que les autres._

_ Les revenus de mes parents ne me permettant pas de payer l'université je me devais d'être toujours premier afin d'obtenir une bourse du mérite et ainsi d'accéder à une université d'État. Mon rêve suprême étant de passer avec succès l'examen d'entrée de Kyodai. Branche du kansai de Todai elle me garantissait un emploi dans les meilleurs entreprises du pays._

_ A peine en première année de collège je m'entraînais déjà comme un acharné à ce test. Le résultat est tombé sans surprise, à la fin du lycée j'étais l'heureux lauréat du concours d''entrée. Ma bourse me permettait de payer ma scolarité. Un seul problème persistait._

_ Mes parents habitaient loin de Kyoto et vu le prix du train il était hors de question de rentrer chez eux tous les jours. J'ai dû me résigner à trouver un logement et qui dit logement dit frais supplémentaires. Pour payer mon loyer j'ai donc cherché un job à mi-temps._

_ Au Japon nous avons une chance extraordinaire : trouver un petit boulot est très simple._

_ J'ai commencé par bosser dans un konbini tous les week-ends et deux soirs par semaine. Cela ne payait pas assez. J'avais tout juste de quoi payer mon studio et je devais compter sur les colis que mes parents envoyaient une fois par mois pour manger._

_ Au bout de cinq mois à ce rythme je me suis donc résigné à chercher autre chose. J'ai consulté les petites annonces cherchant de manière minutieuse. Hors de question de lâcher mon travail actuel pour me retrouver dans la même situation ensuite._

_ Une semaine plus tard je dénichais l'offre qui semblait convenir. Une chaîne de restaurant recherchait un serveur pour les week-ends et le mercredi. Le salaire horaire est de 1100 yens sans les primes et je pouvais espérer une augmentation en cas de bon résultat. Ce n'était pas le métier de ma vie mais un tel montant ne se refusait pas._

_ Rapidement je mis à jour mon cv indiquant surtout mes disponibilités. J'enfilai un jean propre et une chemise puis après avoir cherché la localisation exacte des lieux et je partis pour déposer ma candidature._

_ Je n'avais jamais travaillé dans un restaurant mais j'étais toujours prêt pour apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il faut expérimenter pour acquérir des connaissances._

_ Finalement trouver les lieux fut assez simple et ça ne se trouvait qu'à dix minutes de chez moi à pied. Il était quinze heures donc tout semblait calme. C'était le moment idéal pour se présenter._

_ Je franchis la porte et débouchai dans une salle silencieuse, faiblement éclairée. J'étais prêt à parier que dans quelques heures l'ambiance serait différente._

_ Je vis deux hommes au fond de la pièce et me dirigeais instinctivement vers le plus vieux._

_- Excusez moi._

_- Oui jeune homme ?_

_- J'aimerai répondre à la petite annonce pour un serveur._

_- Ah. Alors voyez ça avec Ohkura. Ohkura ! Il y a un candidat._

_ Le fameux Ohkura, sans doute plus jeune que moi, ôta son tablier et s'approcha. Grand, les cheveux mi-longs, un air détaché de tout me tendit la main. Depuis quand serre-t-on la main à un inconnu ?_

_ Ce n'était pas le moment de me prendre la tête avec ça et je répondis à son salut._

_- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Ohkura Tadayoshi mais Tacch ça suffit._

_- Euh... Nishikido Ryo._

_- Bon Ryo tu as un cv ? _

_ Ryo ! On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble ! C'est quoi ce restaurant !_

_- Oui tenez._

_- Merci mais ici il ne sert à rien._

_ Il déchira mon document sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Ce mec m'avait tout l'air d'être un sacré connard ! Il se prend pour qui ?_

_- Tu veux travailler ici pour quelle raison ? Et pas de mensonges. Je me doute que tu n'es pas plein d'admiration face aux takoyakis !_

_- Je dois payer mon loyer et vous offrez un bon salaire._

_- Tu peux commencer quand ?_

_- C'est que..._

_- Tu es libre dans deux heures ?_

_- Pas de soucis._

_- Alors ce soir tu essayes et si ça te convient alors le poste est pour toi._

_ Il m'a tourné le dos et il est retourné vaquer à ses occupations. Sur le coup je ne savais plus si c'était une bonne idée de vouloir bosser là mais comme il me fallait de l'argent..__._

J'ai gardé un œil sur le nouveau pendant toute la soirée. On sentait qu'il n'avait jamais travaillé dans la restauration mais il était consciencieux et c'est une qualité essentielle. Son physique loin d'être désagréable semblait plaire à la clientèle et tant mieux.

Mon père m'a demandé de gérer les lieux en plus de m'occuper de la cuisine. Cela représente une surcharge de travail importante mais j'ai au moins quelques responsabilités et tout se passe plutôt bien pour le moment.

A la fin du service le nouveau m'a confirmé son intention de continuer. Vu ses horaires à l'université j'ai décidé de lui donner un emploi du temps peu chargé pour le moment mais suffisant pour lui permettre de subvenir à ses besoins. Il va se charger du service du week-end et du mercredi midi. Si nécessaire on l'appellera en renfort le vendredi soir.

Je transmis rapidement les informations et les documents nécessaires au siège social puis je rentrais enfin à la maison.

J'étais épuisé. Je m'accordais rarement du repos. Bossant six jours sur sept, de 10 heures à 23 heures je ne savais même plus ce que signifiait le mot vacance. Si mon père fait de même depuis aussi longtemps alors je le plains. A peine rentré je m'effondrai sur le lit pour me réveiller avec difficulté à 8 heures trente le lendemain. Une douche fraîche me remit les idées en place et un café serré acheva le travail. C'était reparti pour une journée ! Et quelle journée ! Le samedi représentait notre jour noir. La clientèle arrivait par vague successive et on ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur un instant de battement afin de se poser une seconde. Au moins ça signifiait qu'on aurait un bon chiffre d'affaire. J'avais bien l'intention de faire de ce restaurant le plus rentable du groupe et pour cela je ne devais pas relâcher mes efforts.

J'arrivai le premier et je commençai à mettre la salle en place quand Nishikido arriva. Trente minutes en avance... On verra si il fait toujours la même chose dans une semaine.

Rapidement il m'aida de sa propre initiative à ranger les lieux puis tout le monde fut là et à onze heures précises on ouvrait les portes. Étant habitué ce samedi ma paraissait donc comme un début de week-end normal mais, à 22 heures quand on vit les derniers clients partir, il y en a un qui n'en menait pas large. Affalé sur sa chaise, le regard vide, littéralement épuisé, Ryo semblait avoir du mal à encaisser sa journée.

Je le laissai se reposer me contentant d'aider les employés puis je m'assis en face de lui emportant avec moi deux bières.

« Tiens ça te fera du bien ! »

Il se saisit de la bouteille et en but une gorgée. Vu sa tête c'était la meilleure bière qu'il ait jamais goûté et sous son air interrogateur j'éclatais de rire.

- ça va ? Pas trop mort ?

- Si...

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste un rythme à prendre.

- C'est toujours comme ça ?

- Non, juste le samedi. Demain ça sera un peu plus calme. Mais si tu te sens trop fatigué pour pouvoir bosser demain dis le moi tout de suite. Je peux le comprendre.

- Non ça ira !

- Bon alors je compte sur toi.

On a un peu parlé suite à cela de tout et de rien. Il est plus âgé que moi et il étudie dans l'espoir de bien gagner sa vie. Je me demande si il y parviendra simplement parce qu'il va à l'université. Après tout chacun trace son chemin comme il le souhaite.

Le lendemain il était bien là, toujours en avance et ne montrant pas sa fatigue. Peut être qu'il pourrait se faire à la pénibilité de ce travail en fin de compte. Il a gardé le sourire en toutes circonstances même si son regard souvent sombre, trahissait ses vraies intentions. Il me plaisait bien au final.

Il ne s'est jamais plaint une seule fois pendant toute l'année où il a travaillé avec nous. Toujours ponctuel, patient et travailleur on peut dire qu'il était vite devenu indispensable. Au bout d'un an quand il nous a annoncé qu'il avait trouvé un job à son université ça nous a fait un choc mais c'est toujours comme ça avec les étudiants. Ils cherchent juste à obtenir un bon salaire.

Pendant ce laps de temps on s'était pas mal rapproché tous les deux. Après la fermeture on buvait une bière ou deux en parlant surtout de sa vie. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué que mon père était le fondateur des restaurants sans doute par peur de voir changer notre relation ou alors parce que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Je pensai que même suite à son départ on continuerait de se voir de temps en temps mais non. Il n'est plus jamais passé même pour dire un bref bonjour. Il nous avait effacé de sa mémoire en quittant l'établissement le dernier soir de son service.

C'est toujours douloureux de perdre un ami surtout sans avoir eu l'opportunité de lui avouer nos sentiments. C'est ridicule mais peu à peu j'avais commencé à le voir autrement. Son caractère ambivalent me plaisait, sa volonté de réussir à tout prix également. Pour ne rien gâcher il était beau, un côté dangereux et prédateur. Il ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent.

J'ai eu envie de lui dire plusieurs fois mais c'était au risque, encore une fois, de perdre son amitié alors je me suis contenté de le regarder.

Peu de temps après ma situation personnelle a changé. Mon père, satisfait de mes efforts et des résultats financiers du restaurant dont je m'occupais m'a nommé à ses côtés. J'étais officiellement son successeur et depuis j'apprends à gérer une société et sa centaine d'employés. C'est compliqué mais excitant. Je suis certainement fait pour ça.

_Après une année je suis tombé sur une petite annonce intéressante. Ma fac avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la bibliothèque. Le salaire n'était pas mauvais mais surtout l'emploi du temps était parfait ! Il était adapté à mes études et pendant le travail je pouvais étudier. Je n'ai pas hésité un instant même si quitter l'équipe me gênait un peu. C'était assez amusant de bosser là-bas surtout avec Tacch. Il aurait pu faire mieux de sa vie j'en suis certain. Il gâchait sa vie en bossant dans ce resto de takoyakis. Il n'y a rien de plus minable que de faire ce genre de truc pour son existence._

_ J'ai donc continué mes études en décidant de ne plus jamais mettre un pied là-bas. Il faut avancer et éviter de se retourner._

_ Trois ans après je mettais un terme avec succès à mes études. Ni le meilleur ni le pire je pouvais espérer obtenir un bon emploi. Malgré ma motivation je n'arrivai pas à décrocher d'entretien et en mars, alors que les autres étudiants fêtaient leurs diplômes et leurs embauches moi je cherchai encore._

_ J'avais beau réfléchir je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait clocher. J'étais un jeune diplômé d'une très bonne université, j'avais envie de réussir alors quoi ?_

_ Face à l'insistance de mes parents j'acceptai d'envoyer ma candidature à des sociétés moins importantes. L'idée d'y travailler me rendait déjà malade. Au fond de mi j'espérai ne pas avoir de réponse et je cherchai une entreprise sur Tokyo pouvant mériter de m'employer._

_ Malheureusement pour moi, une société me proposa de passer un entretien et la mort dans l'âme je me rendis là-bas. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me renseigner sur le poste proposé ou les activités réalisées par cette boîte._

_ Le bâtiment était un peu plus impressionnant que prévu. Situé au bord d'une avenue très fréquente d'Osaka il comptait environ dix étages. La réception m'indique l'ascenseur et je me présentai à l'heure au bureau des entretiens. Apparemment j'étais le seul._

_ On me fit pénétrer dans la pièce et la secrétaire me pria de m'asseoir affirmant que le directeur arriverait d'une seconde à l'autre. Depuis quand un directeur s'occupait de ça ?_

_- Yuuko je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas le directeur ! Je suis son assistant !_

_- Mais bientôt vous dirigerez la compagnie donc c'est pareil._

_ L'homme se tourna vers moi et je ne pus retenir une exclamation._

_- Tacch ?_

_- Tadayoshi Ohkura pour être exact. Comment vas tu ?_

_- C'est que..._

_- Je t'en prie assied toi. Tu veux boire un thé ou un café ? Désolé de ne pas te proposer de bière mais disons que l'ambiance est différente ici comme tu peux le constater._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Je travaille mais c'est mon entretien pas le mien._

_- Pardon._

_- Tu as un cv ?_

_- Bien entendu._

_- Tu te doutes que je n'en ai pas besoin._

_- Et comme quelques années plus tôt il le jeta sans le regarder._

_ « J'ai besoin d'un assistant. Une personne motivée, sérieuse et prête à travailler sans compter ses heures. Quand j'ai vu ta candidature j'ai bien cru à un miracle ! Si tu veux cet emploi il est à toi. »_

_ Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre. Comment un simple cuisinier pouvait se trouver à cette place ? Il serait mon supérieur ? Il n'a même pas étudier à l'université et il allait me donner des ordres ? C'est quoi ce monde de merde ?_

_ Ravalant ma colère j'acceptai tout en me jurant de trouver rapidement un autre emploi._

_ Travailler avec lui... Bien entendu j'ai continué à penser à Tadayoshi de temps en temps mais la situation est désormais bien différente. J'ai appris peu de temps après qu'il était en réalité le fils du directeur. Ça explique pourquoi, sans rien faire, il a atterri à ce poste. Le peu de respect que j'avais pour lui a alors disparu. Se servir de ses relations pour avoir un bon poste c'est juste inadmissible._

_ Chaque jour je m'efforçais tout de même d'être le meilleur possible à mon poste. Donner une bonne image de soi est indispensable surtout pour obtenir une lettre de recommandation quand je parviendrai enfin à me barrer de là !_

_ Au bout de deux mois je connaissais tous les employés administratifs, les dossiers des entreprises concurrentes et j'étais responsable de la relation avec certains fournisseurs. Je devais régulièrement faire des rapports au père de Tacch et assister aux réunions. Je suivais mon « supérieur » dans ses déplacements et de temps en temps on allait boire une bière ou deux._

_ Étrangement il ne s'est jamais comporté comme mon chef. Il écoutait mes idées, me considérant comme un égal et me proposant même parfois d'appliquer de mes suggestions._

_ Son attitude m'a sans doute permis de faire évoluer ma façon de penser. Chercher un autre emploi m'est peu à peu sorti de l'esprit et je me suis intéressé davantage à ces foutus takoyakis mais surtout au marketing. Passer du temps avec lui a paru naturel, de même que le fait de se rapprocher un peu plus. Enfin par rapprocher je veux juste dire qu'au lieu de se saluer le matin on se servait brièvement dans les bras, même chose au moment de se quitter le soir. On dînait environ cinq ou six fois par semaine et quand cela n'arrivait pas on s'envoyait des mails pendant la soirée. S'attacher autant à quelqu'un n'est sans doute pas normal._

Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix. Allant contre les conseils de mon père concernant l'embauche de Ryo j'ai ainsi affirmé ma stature de successeur et mon paternel fut rapidement forcé de reconnaître que j'avais raison.

Nishikido était un collaborateur sérieux, toujours aussi déterminé et surtout j'avais confiance en lui... Oui en réalité j'avais surtout la possibilité de le revoir presque tous les jours.

Avec le temps mon attirance pour lui s'est renforcée et j'ai tenté de subtiles approches qu'il n'a jamais repoussé. On est devenu plus tactile, parfois on passait nos soirées à s'appeler sans avoir vraiment de choses à se raconter, juste pour entendre la voix de l'autre. Ça m'a donné du courage et j'ai décidé de franchir le dernier pas.

En mai, une réunion à Okinawa a été organisée avec des clients importants et nos fournisseurs. C'est une pratique courante dans le milieu. On met en place un pseudo meeting dans une endroit paradisiaque. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour offrir un sublime voyage payé par la société aux personnes importantes.

Mon père ne pouvant s'y rendre je fus désigné et je pris la décision, très surprenante me direz-vous, de me faire accompagner par mon assistant qui ne se fit pas prier pour accepter.

Une semaine après nous embarquions dans un avion de la Japan Airlines pour Naha puis nous filions vers l'île de Kurima. Petite île isolée au sud de Okinawa on pouvait profiter d'un temps magnifique et d'une relative solitude.

Nos invités furent enchantés et profitèrent des bonheurs du lieu sans retenu et j'en profitais pour... on va dire draguer légèrement mon ami. Une baignade en mer était l'excuse idéale pour se frôler, le vent pour remettre en place une mèche de ses cheveux et ainsi de suite. Voyant que cela ne le gênait pas j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau en l'invitant à dîner. Voulant éviter les regards indiscrets le repas fut organisé sur ma terrasse. L'hôtel se chargea d'amener les plats et on profita de la vue magnifique sur la mer.

Avant le désert je me lançais. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je sentais les paumes de main devenir moites mais je ne voulais plus reculer.

- Ryo.

- Oui ?

Sa façon de me regarder, sa peau dorée par le soleil, tout me donnait envie de lui sauter dessus. De temps en temps je me fais peur.

- J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Alors vas-y ! ça concerne le travail ? Je ne fais pas bien mon job ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Ryo tu me plais.

- … Je te plais ?

- Oui. Physiquement, moralement, tout m'attire chez toi.

- … Merci ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es censé répondre ! Qu'est ce que tu ressens toi ?

- Tu es intéressant, plutôt beau mais je n'ai jamais pensé à avoir ce genre de relation avec toi.

- Tu veux bien y penser à partir de maintenant ?

J'étais suspendu à ses lèvres. La réponse qu'il allait me donner désormais pouvait tout changer. Point positif il ne m'avait pas encore traité de tous les noms, point négatif je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi il pensait.

Alors que j'attendais toujours il s'est levé de table et il s'est approché de moi. Son baiser a été rapide, presque timide et alors qu'il s'éloignait j'ai posé ma main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher à nouveau.

Ses lèvres étaient enfin à moi ! Elles avaient le goût du sel de mer et une certaine dureté. Il ne devait pas être du genre à en prendre particulièrement soin. D'un côté j'ai du mal à imaginer Ryo se mettant du baume à lèvre. Cette idée me fit sourire et il interrompit notre échange.

- Il y a quelque chose de drôle ?

- Pas vraiment. Je suis juste heureux.

Le serveur sonna quelques secondes après pour nous apporter le dessert : un gâteau au chocolat, succulent d'ailleurs !

Une fois le repas terminé Ryo s'apprêtait à partir mais je le retins. On peut toujours tenter sa chance.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau mais avec plus de passion cette fois, réduisant la distance entre nous pour rapprocher nos corps. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos alors que les miennes se posaient sur ses hanches. Je fis entrer en contact nos bassins et entamait de légères ondulations pour bien lui faire comprendre mes intentions. Il se colla davantage à moi suivant mes mouvements et me faisant pousser un gémissement quand ses doigts titillèrent mes tétons déjà durcis.

Il me poussa sur mon lit et me chevaucha sensuellement. Sa bouche découvrit mon cou alors que je palpai ses fesses fermes délicieusement moulées dans un jean et je le laissai m'enlever mon haut sans protester.

Il était sexy, me dominant ainsi. Ses cheveux balayaient son visage et caressaient parfois ma peau me faisant frissonner. Ses mains chaudes m'arrachaient des gémissements que je tentais de retenir et quand il déboucla ma ceinture je ne pouvais plus retenir mon excitation. Il se débarrassa de mon pantalon et de mon boxer et sans attendre il me prit en bouche.

Il semblait fébrile, déterminé comme d'habitude à donner le meilleur de lui-même et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Ses coups de langue sur mon gland étaient experts, lents quand il le fallait et plus rapide quand je le voulais. Je sentais ses lèvres qui entouraient peu à peu à mon sexe tendu. Il mordillait la peau tendre de mon phallus et ses bruits de succion me faisaient perdre l'esprit. Il entama un premier mouvement et je m'accrochai aux draps. Il était doué, trop peut être.

Ses doigts caressèrent mes bourses alors qu'il accélérait le rythme et brusquement je me déversai en hurlant son prénom.

Il me présenta ses doigts et je les humidifiai pendant qu'il me mordait les flancs et prenait en main ma virilité qu'il tentait de réanimer en me masturbant. Vu mon état et avouons le, mon manque cruel et fier de lui il m'embrassa.

Il introduisit ses doigts en moi directement et c'est un cri de douleur qui franchit mes lèvres. Normalement on y va par étapes ! Pas comme un barbare ! Se saisissant de mon membre il recommença ses caresses et mon bassin débuta sa danse contre son corps.

C'était bon, chaud, intense. Je le voulais en moi tout de suite. Il se détacha de moi un instant, retira son tee-shirt, dégrafa son jean et sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller complètement il sortit son sexe de son boxer et le présenta à l'entrée de mon intimité.

Il s'enfonça lentement, me pénétrant progressivement. Je sentais ma chair se refermer autour de son membre dur et gonflé. Cette sensation était jouissive. Posséder tout en étant possédé.

Une fois entièrement en moi il en sortit à nouveau puis me pénétra plus rapidement. Cette intrusion était violente, passionnée, bandante. Il s'enfonça en moi plusieurs fois de cette manière, accélérant toujours ses gestes et s'y prenant avec davantage de force à chaque pénétration.

Ses mouvements étaient amples, sa peau brûlante et ses dents me marquaient avec rage. La transpiration coulait sur nos corps et je n'arrivais plus à respirer suffisamment.

Je m'agrippai à ses hanches voulant qu'il entre plus profondément entre mes cuisses et je hurlai quand il toucha ma prostate. Mon sperme chaud coula sur mon ventre alors qu'il se perdait dans ses va-et-vient. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et après un dernier coup de hanche particulièrement puissant il se répandit en moi.

Le souffle court il s'écrasa sans douceur sur moi. Son épiderme était humide, recouvert de sueur. Les mèches de ses cheveux nous collaient sur les tempes. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier. Il était magnifique.

Difficilement il se retira et s'allongea à mes côtés. Je mêlai mes doigts au sien et je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres taquines.

- Tu viens de penser à quelque chose d'amusant ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Alors explique !

- J'ai couché avec mon patron. Du coup j'ai le droit à une promotion ? On appelle ça la promotion canapé non ?

Sa bêtise le fit rire tout seul et tendrement il me prit dans ses bras. Peu de temps après nous nous endormions, enlacés, face à la mer et au soleil couchant.


End file.
